First Meeting
by Love4lupinalways
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is invited to join a secret Order led by Albus Dumbledore. Little did she know that by accepting it, her life would change in more ways than one.


"Auror Tonks!" A deep voice bellowing her name made Nymphadora Tonks jump guiltily. She glanced at her desk and frantically waved her wand, hoping to make it appear as though she had actually been working and not daydreaming. Unfortunately, her housekeeping spells were lackluster, and before the stacks of paper could right themselves, Kingsley Shacklebot was leaning over the top of her cubicle.

His bald head glinted in the glow of the overly bright candles lining the walls, and Tonks smiled at him, hoping to distract him from the mess that was her workspace.

"Hullo, sir. What can I do for you?"

Her supervisor grunted as his eyes scanned the cubicle, then chuckled when he saw the piles of reports scattered all over the desk top. "Well, first, officer, you can get this workspace cleaned up and respectable. This is a place of serious business, and your cubicle looking like teenage boy's dorm room does not fit with that image. Second, I need a word with you. See me in my office in twenty minutes."

Before she could respond, the head disappeared and Tonks could hear his footsteps fading down the hallway. She sat back in her chair and glared balefully at the mess on her desk.

"A teenaged boy's dorm room? HA! This is what MY dorm room looked like." Tonks continued to mutter under her breath as she straightened up the stack. She had just organized the first pile when a memo plane hit her in the back of the head. Confused, she scooped it up and unfolded it. Seconds later, she was biting her tongue to keep from simultaneously shouting in annoyance and laughing uncontrollably.

 _Remember, Tonks, Constant Vigilance! What would Mad-Eye say if he saw your desk like that? Or your mother? In my office in twenty –_

 _K. Shacklebot._

She scribbled a hasty reply and sent the memo on its way. By the time her allotted twenty minutes were up, her cubicle was much more orderly, and it would have to do. She scooped up her notepad and quick-quote quill, tucked her wand in her pocket and stuck her "out of office" tag on the outside wall of her cubicle, then made her way down the hall.

She heard voices coming from Kingsley's office and tripped, knocking over a potted plant as she placed the second voice. "Well, it's good to see that hasn't changed, then," came a grizzled, heavily accented Scottish brogue that was all too familiar to the young auror. Tonks quickly righted the plant and was just standing when a clumping sound announced the arrival of one Mad-Eye Moody, the most fearsome auror to have ever served the department. He also happened to have been her mentor through training.

"What are you doing here, Mad-Eye? Don't you have fishing to be doing or something?" Tonks grumbled as she glared at her friend. She stepped into Kingsley's office and kept her gaze on Moody as she stepped around a second potted plant. Making it unscathed to the visitor's chair, she dropped into it and crossed one booted foot over her knee, clasped her hands in her lap and leaned back as she took in the sight before her.

"You look well, at least," she said, smiling. "Retirement suits you, I think."

"Ha, lass, you don't know the half of it." Mad-Eye stumped over and took the empty seat beside her, grunting softly as his old and battered body settled into the uncomfortable chair.

"How is it, then," she asked gently. He had been through an ordeal recently, and Tonks hadn't had as much time as she would have liked to check in on him, even if he himself didn't think he needed checking on.

The blue eye swiveled towards her, and Tonks was careful to keep her face neutral. She cared for Moody, as a friend and mentor, and even looked at him as a pseudo-father figure. She knew he looked at her with feelings beyond mentor/student, as well, but he would never admit them out loud, especially to her. It was important to him to project an indestructible image, and Tonks respected him enough to keep the concern for his well-being to herself.

"Well enough, lass. Well enough. We aren't here to talk about me, though." With a nod at Kingsley, he shifted to face her in his seat. Tonks shot a glance over his shoulder and narrowed her eyes when she saw Kingsley muttering charms and closing his office door. He gave the knob an experimental tug, was apparently satisfied, and made his way to his own chair behind the large, empty desk. He sat down and steepled his fingers over his chest before returning her gaze. He nodded slightly and tipped his head towards Moody, indicating that it was Moody's show.

Feeling slightly confused, she narrowed her eyes even more and turned to face her mentor. "What's going on, Mad-Eye?"

"Well, lass, it's a long story. You're astute enough to notice that this office is soundproofed, aye?" Tonks nodded, so he continued. "What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix, lass?"

Tonks's brow furrowed as she dug through her memory. Suddenly, an image came to mind, and her breathing quickened as one face in particular stuck out.

"Sirius," she breathed in a shaky whisper. She looked from Moody to Kingsley, a question on her face, but neither said a word. She drew in a deep breath to calm herself and returned her attention to the grizzled, war-scarred man next to her. "The Order of the Phoenix was a group put together by Albus Dumbledore during the war to fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. My cousin was part of that group with his friends. The Potters, you, the Prewett twins and others. The group was disbanded after the night Harry Potter survived because the Dark Lord was gone."

She paused, her thoughts racing and jumbling together in her mind. Neither Moody nor Kingsley had said anything; they were both watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with the tournament?" Tonks asked, her brain making connections even when her emotions were going haywire. She was looking at her supervisor when she asked the question, and caught a twitch near his lips as he tried to hide a smile.

"It does, doesn't it? I knew that Potter kid was telling the truth! That poor Diggory boy. He didn't stand a chance, did he?" Tonks felt her face heat as the anger took root. She had been reading the statements put out by the ministry since, and had been mortified at some of the things said about Albus Dumbledore in the weeks since the boy's death. She stood suddenly, needing to expend some of the frustrated energy buzzing around her head, but was stopped by Moody's hand.

"Sit, lass, sit down. There's nowhere to pace in here, and we have things we need to tell you that need to stay in this room."

Tonks looked down at her friend and nodded, feeling some of the rage dissipate when she saw the proud expression on his face. She threw herself back in her chair and leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees as she gave her full attention the Mad-Eye.

"Are you telling me that Dumbledore is reconvening the order? Last time, the Order was sanctioned by the ministry. If the ministry doesn't believe that the Dark Lord is back, I take it we are doing this without their knowledge?" She was interrupted by a chuckle from across the room and turned to face her boss.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Tonks, I'm just impressed."

"With what?"

"You said "we", Tonks. You don't even know what's being asked, and you're in already."

"Well, you were going to ask, right?" Her tone was low, almost daring him to deny the accusation.

"Of course we were, but damn, Tonks. You could have at least let us finish the explanation."

"Ah, come off it, Kingsley. She was my protégé. I chose her for a reason, and it wasn't because she had a pretty face. She's got a quick mind, and even quicker reflexes. Now, can we get on with it, then?" Moody's voice was gruff by the time he was done chastising Kingsley. He turned back to Tonks and huffed a breath, then met her gaze with his good eye.

"You'd be a right asset, Nymphadora. You're smart, quick on your feet, tough and brave. You're clumsy as hell, but you're right steady when you need to be. Your training will come in handy, but so will your abilities. We need people we can trust within the ministry, especially if Fudge is going to continue to spew this filth about Dumbledore and Potter. The ministry is burying its head in the sand about this, and the Order is needed now more than ever. You'd be a hell of a force for us, Nymphadora, and I don't say that lightly."

Tonks was sure her eyes resembled dinner plates by the time Moody was done speaking. He had never given her a compliment before, let alone a whole slew of them at once. She was too dumbfounded to speak, and tore her gaze away to look across the desk. Her eyes took in the sight of Kingsley's surprised face, and she giggled. _"Well, at least I'm not the only one surprised_ ," she thought to herself as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

She turned back to face Mad-Eye and struggled to get her features under control. She felt her cheeks flush red as she processed what he had said to her, and was sure she was looking rather pleased with herself when he grunted and turned his head away from her.

"Aye, lass, I know. But I meant every damn word of it. Get your head around it, we need an answer." He stood and waved his hand at the office door, before turning back to face her. "If you're in, I expect I will see you later this evening. Kingsley, send word, aye?" With a last grunt of farewell, he strode from the room as fast as his wooden leg would allow.

"Well, Tonks, how did that feel?" Kingsley's deep voice broke her concentration, and she looked up at her boss with a small smile on her face.

"I always knew he liked to hassle me. I never knew he liked me _that_ much, though. Do you think it hurt when he said all those nice things about me?" Tonks' words ended on a laugh, and she doubled over as the sound of her enjoyment bubbled up. A few seconds later, a deeper, more musical tone joined hers, and the aurors laughed together for a few moments as the tension melted away. Tonks finally got herself under control and dragged her chair closer to the desk.

She glanced at the door of the office, which still hung open after Moody's hasty exit, and grinned. She waved her wand at it and nodded her head when the door slammed shut. She muttered her own soundproofing charm and turned back to face her boss.

"All right then," she said, her voice clear and steady. "Let's get to it. What do you need from me, sir?"

"Hold on, Tonks, slow down. I want you to understand the risks here first. I know you're single, but you do have a family to think about. And this will be in addition to your auror duties. If you do this, you can't let on to anyone in the department that you've picked up extra work. You will still be responsible for all your assignments and reports." That last word was accompanied by a pointed look, and Tonks sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I can handle it, sir. I know my desk doesn't help my case at all, but I'm telling you, I can handle it. I can handle the extra work, and I can keep my mouth shut. And my family? You've met my mother- you know you don't have to worry about them." Tonks paused for a breath and was startled when Kingsley burst out laughing again.

"All right, Tonks. All right. Are you sure you don't want to speak to your parents first? You couldn't tell them a lot, but you could get their advice."

"If I can't tell them a lot, I'm better off telling them nothing. You don't know my mother. She already worries because I'm an auror. If I told her I was taking on extra responsibilities that the Ministry wouldn't be supportive of, she would chain me in the basement and I wouldn't see daylight til she was senile and forgot why I was down there."

"It's your decision, Tonks. I have to give Mad-Eye your answer by the end of business, but seeing as how I already have it…" his voice trailed off and he slapped his hand on the desktop before him.

Tonks grinned at him before leaning forward and planting her elbows on the empty surface before her. "You have it, Kingsley. Let him know."

Kingsley chuckled and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment. He scribbled a quick note and stood. "Take the rest of the day, I'll cover for you with Scrimgeour. This is the address of headquarters. Dumbledore is secret keeper, I'm sure you know how that works. Memorize the address, then destroy this. We need to keep our location secret. I will meet you at your flat tonight at seven and we will apparate over together."

Tonks took the scrap of paper and looked down at the address written there. She felt her pulse begin to race and her hand trembled as she looked back at her boss.

"Grimmauld Place. _Grimmauld Place_. This was Sirius's family home. We're meeting at Sirius's house? Does that mean…. Does that mean my cousin will be there? Is he a part of this? Kingsley, is Sirius in London?"

"Tonks, I can't answer those questions right now. You will learn so much more tonight, take the day. Rest up. It's going to be a long night. You're the first new, really _new_ , member we've had. You're got a lot of catching up to do. Don't discuss anything outside these walls when you leave here. Your answers will come. I know patience isn't your strong suit… but you need to be patient today."

Tonks sighed, and her shoulders slumped forward as she realized he really wouldn't answer her questions. "All right, Kingsley. I'll wait. But you better believe I'm getting my answers tonight."

She waved her wand to conjure a bowl and set the scrap of parchment in it, then touched her wand to the edge. A flash of green flame lit the paper, and the scent of smoke trailed behind her as she strode to the door. "I'll see you at seven, sir," she said as she pulled it open. With a last, pointed look at her boss, she strode through and slammed the door shut behind her.

Kingsley chuckled and rubbed a hand across his chin as he eyed the bowl on his desk. He waved his fingers at the office door and put his silencing charms in place as he settled back into his chair. He propped a leg on his desk and crossed the other over it before conjuring his patronus.

"She's in. She doesn't miss much, and she's a little pissed at me for not answering her questions. You were right, she recognized the address. Be ready for her to take the group by storm tonight." The silver lynx swirled around the room before passing under the door and Kingsley sat back and tipped his face to the ceiling.

"Oh, Mad-Eye, what have you gotten us in to with this one?"

Tonks strode from Kingsley's office and kept her face to the floor. She was feeling so many emotions, and didn't want to broadcast them to the entire department. A few minute later, her recently tidied cubicle came into sight and she sighed. She left the "Out of office" tag pinned in place and leaned over her chair to grab her knapsack. She tucked her Auror badge into the side pocket and slid her wand into the sleeve of her jacket before she swapped it for her official navy blue robes. Not wanting to waste any of the time Kingsley had given her, or to run into the head of the department and try to explain herself away, she slipped out of her workspace and made her way quickly down the hallway.

Just before she rounded the corner, Moody's voice reached her ears. Curious, she leaned as far back against the wall as she could and glanced around to see if anyone was looking at her. No one was around, so she slipped her wand into her hand and muttered a quick disillusionment charm. Satisfied that she was invisible, she edged her way down to the corner and peeked around. Moody was standing before a doorway several feet down and his back was to her. She couldn't see who he was arguing with because his broad shoulders blocked her sight, but she stifled a gasp when the other voice replied in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know who you think you are, Alastor, but we will not have this conversation again. As far as I am concerned, you are no longer an employee of the Department of Ministries, and you have no standing to ask me for this favor. Mr. Lupin's condition precludes him from working with children, as you, and he, and Mr. Dumbledore, know full well. I won't have it! Now, if you'd please, I must return to my work."

Dolores Umbridge pushed past Mad-Eye and let out a tisk-tisk under her breath as she stumbled slightly. She strode down the hallway towards the lifts as fast as her chubby legs would carry her, and Tonks had to bite down on her lip to keep from muttering a curse at one of the most hated women in the Ministry. She peeked around the corner once again and let out a startled yelp when she came face to face with her mentor.

"You should know better, lass," came the surly grumble from Mad-Eye. He stomped past her, making his own way to the lifts, and Tonks was left staring in his wake.

"That's it?" Tonks didn't realize she had spoken aloud until a rough bark of laughter reached her ears.

"Of course that's not it, Nymphadora. Get a move on." Mad-Eye stepped forward once the lift doors opened, and Tonks scrambled to catch up, barely squeezing into the otherwise empty cage as the doors clanged shut.

"What…" she started, as she turned to face her friend.

"Not here, lass." Moody stood rigidly next to her and stared out the bars of the lift as various departments flashed by. Moments later, Tonks felt herself thrown backwards with the abrupt stop of the cage, and she landed painfully on her backside. A grunt escaped her lips, followed by a low growl when the older man laughed again. Instead of reaching behind to help her up, he stumped forward out of the cage. By the time she had gained her feet and caught up to him, they were stepping into the cloudy dimness that was London.

Tonks followed Moody down a trash-littered alley way, and felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up. "Moody," she began, her voice low.

"Not now, lass. Take my arm." He came to an abrupt stop and held his arm out. As soon as Tonks touched her fingers to the rough trench coat he favored, her stomach dropped as the familiar sensation of Apparation took her away. Seconds later, she stumbled again when her feet hit the ground. She snorted with amusement when she recognized the clearing they had landed in. A small cottage sat about fifty yards ahead of them. There were no trees or shrubs or bushes, or anything else for some boogey man or other to hide behind for at least two acres, due to Moody's well-known paranoia. He hadn't been the most fearsome Auror to have ever served for nothing.

Tonks waited while he lifted his security wards, and tucked a reminder in her mind to reinforce her own if she was going to be a part of this Order. Finally, the pair made their way to Mad-Eye's humble home.

"I know it's you, Tonks, as you came with me. But in the future, I will require a security question to be answered before you enter, and you will ask one of me. Something only you and I will know the answer to. Got it, lass?"

Tonks kept the smile from her face as she nodded solemnly at the ex-Auror, then stepped past him into the house. She had been there often enough that she was no longer surprised by the sparse furnishings and plain walls. Alastor Moody was not a man who favored the creature comforts of life. A small table with two stools was tucked into one corner; a ratty arm chair sat facing the fireplace, and Tonks knew that the single doorway off the main room led to Mad-Eye's bedroom. She moved across the room and cleared off the second stool before taking a seat, and watched the older man flick his wand to start a pot of tea.

Once he was satisfied, he stumped slowly towards the table and shifted his body until he was comfortable on the other stool. He regarded her warily out of his one good eye, and Tonks met his gaze with a steely one of her own. For several long moments, neither said a word. The tea kettle began to scream and broke the tension. Rather than rise from his stool, Moody waved his wand and muttered " _Accio_ kettle". The whistling stopped as the pot lifted off the stove, and Tonks kept her mouth shut as he poured them each a cup. She snorted when he added a hefty dollop from his flask, but didn't say anything.

"All right then, have at it, lass." Moody sat back and for once, the blue orb that replaced his missing eye was still. One hand stayed wrapped around his tea cup, the other clutched his wand. Tonks fought a smile at the thought that he probably slept with it like a teddy bear, and she raised her cup to her lips to hide the tell-tale signs of amusement.

After a few sips, she set the cup down and slid the small plate aside. She planted her elbows on the table and leaned forward. As she did so, her hair lengthened to drape over her shoulders, and she was pleased with the silvery color that shimmered just out of line of sight. The effect was instantaneous- Moody's rolling eye began to move again and for just the slightest instant, his brow furrowed. He got himself under control again and waited, his fingers twitching slightly against the wood in his hand.

Tonks' voice, when it came, was deep and steady. "Why Grimmauld Place, Mad-Eye? What does my cousin have to do with this?"

"You always were direct, lass. I should have known you would recognize the address. He said you would, and I didn't believe him. You were a child the last time you saw him, I didn't think you would remember much."

"He said I would? He? Do you mean you've spoken to Sirius?" Tonks' voice had risen in her excitement and by the time her cousin's name was uttered, she was no longer sitting on the stool. She stepped around the table and knelt in front of the older man and clutched his arm in her strong fingers.

"Aye, lass, I said as much, didn't I?" He pulled his arm back and scooped up his tea cup, downing it in one gulp. He stood and went to the cabinet above the stove, then filled his cup to the brim with firewhiskey. After downing that, he turned to face his protégé again.

"Yes, Nymphadora, I've spoken to Black. Seen him too, I might add. It's his house the Order has been meeting at. You will see him tonight." He paused, his eye on Tonks, and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"You don't think he's guilty, then?" He asked, his voice low.

"I may have been a child, Mad-Eye, but I loved him. I knew him. I knew his friends. I always thought he was innocent." Tonks's voice had a note of steel in it still, and Mad-Eye grunted.

"Have you been working with him since his escape?" The question scared her- she didn't want to think that Mad-Eye had kept something like this from her.

"No lass, not since he escaped. It wasn't until that night at Hogwarts, when Lupin forgot to take his Wolfsbane. You've heard the rumors, I'm sure?" His eye brow went up as he watched Nymphadora's face.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin, that Defense teacher the year before you…" her voice trailed off as she remembered that he hadn't actually taught that year he's been hired, but instead had been locked in a trunk and impersonated.

"Aye, that Lupin. You remember Black's friends, correct? Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew. Well, Potter is dead, you know that, and Pettigrew was supposed to be dead." Tonks sat back down on her stool and looked at Mad-Eye, questions crossing her face so quickly he couldn't keep up. He huffed out a breath, took another swig from the whiskey bottle, and then returned to the table.

"All right, lass, I was going to tell you this later, but I suppose we've got time before the meeting tonight. Might as well tell it all now, everyone else already knows the story."

Two hours later, his story was interrupted by Tonks' stomach growling. She had sat and listened with rapt attention as he explained the events of that long-ago Halloween, as well as what had happened at the end of term of Harry Potter's third year. Tonks was left confused and heartbroken by the time the story was done, but she was also starving. She had skipped lunch, and her breakfast had been a quick fiber bar on her way to the office.

Moody barked what passed for a chuckle, and stood and stretched. They had been sitting in uncomfortable positions for several hours, and his old and battered body creaked like her gran's rocking chair as he moved. Tonks shook her head and glanced at the clock on the mantle. They still had a couple hours before the appointed time of the meeting, and she considered her options.

"Go, lass. Go get some food. I'll be alright. I'm going to lie down for a bit. I will meet you and Kingsley at the corner at seven. Don't be late." With that, he turned and strode away to his bedroom. Tonks was left alone when the door closed behind him, and had to smile slightly at the typical Mad-Eye exit. She carried her tea cup to the sink was careful to set it gently on the counter, then grabbed her wand and left the cottage. A few minutes later, she was outside the anti-apparation wards and made a quick decision.

She felt her gut twist again as she moved through space, and stumbled, as she always did upon landing, in the alley behind her favorite pub. She had enough time to enjoy a real dinner, and suddenly had a craving for a rare, juicy burger and chips. She strode up to the bar like she had every right to be there, and winked at the young bartender behind the counter.

"Hiya, Tonks," he said, his voice chipper and high pitched.

"Nathan," she said, smiling at him. "Can you get me the bloodiest, juiciest burger possible and some chips, and maybe some butter beer to go with it, love?" She knew it wasn't fair to flirt with him, but she couldn't help it.

" _Sirius is alive. He's innocent. And I get to see him. Tonight!"_ She didn't think she had been so happy since she had passed the stealth requirement of her Auror exams. Nathan smiled widely at her and nodded his head. Seconds later, a large mug of beer was set in front of her, and she slid onto a stool to enjoy it and wait for her dinner.

The stool to her right was empty, but the stool to her left… that was occupied. Tonks couldn't help but admire the sinewy form of the older gentleman seated there. He hadn't turned to see who had bumped into him when she sat down, so she studied him for a few moments. His hands were holding a book, and Tonks smiled when she saw the title of Moby Dick. Her father was muggleborn and fond of the "classics", as he called them. Moby Dick had been a particular favorite of hers as a child; Ted Tonks had read it to her nightly for a year before they finished it, and then she had wanted it again. She had her own battered copy on a shelf at home.

Tonks raised her beer to her lips and took a sip as her eyes drifted up from the man's hands. His profile was attractive- a Roman nose, straight jaw line, an ear that curved gracefully. His shaggy brown hair looked tousled and haphazardly lay over his collar. Suddenly, he turned, and Tonks nearly choked on her beer as his gray eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hullo," he said, his voice low and slightly scratchy. Tonks felt the timber of it flow over her skin and was intrigued.

"Hullo," she said, offering him a shy smile.

His lips quirked in return, and Tonks felt like she had been punched in the gut.

" _Oh, that face,"_ she thought, as the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled. She sucked in a breath as his smile widened and a dimple appeared in one cheek.

Nathan chose that moment to return and set down the biggest, greasiest burger she had ever seen. She felt the color rising in her cheeks as the man beside her realized it was her dinner, and she dropped her eyes quickly. She swiveled on her stool and set the mug of beer down, afraid to make eye contact again.

"Rare, Tonks, just like you asked," Nathan announced in his excited voice. "Hope you like it," he said as he stepped away when another customer hailed him. Tonks kept her eyes on her plate, even as she felt the man beside her gazing at her.

"Rare? I didn't take you for a burger girl, let alone a _rare_ burger, Tonks, was it?" His voice was soft, and Tonks thought she could detect amusement there. She felt her face heat with a blush, but she had never been one to back away from anything. She raised her gaze to his and smiled devilishly before snagging a chip off the plate.

"You don't even know me, Mr. Moby Dick," she said with a smirk. "How would you even know how to peg me?" She crunched the chip between her teeth and was pleased when he grinned at her again. His whole face changed, and Tonks had to reach out and clutch the edge of the bar to steady herself when her pulse began to race.

"I must admit, you are correct. I don't know you, and I don't have any right to peg you as anything either. But, I must say, your dinner looks and smells amazing." He smiled at her before nodding at her plate. He slipped a bookmark in between the pages he was reading and set the book down with the spine facing her.

"Tell me, Tonks, a woman who looks as beautiful as you, what are you doing in a place like this alone?" He jerked his head to the side then raised an eyebrow at her as he waited for her answer.

Unfortunately, Tonks had just swallowed another chip, and at the word beautiful, began to choke. She sputtered as the small pieces dislodged themselves, then reached for her beer to wash down her throat. She took a couple gulps, tipping her head back as her throat muscles worked, and drained the mug. Feeling marginally better, although even more embarrassed than she had been when Nathan had brought her dinner, she turned to face him again.

"Trust me," she said, the edge to her voice conflicting with the smile on her lips. "I can handle it." She met his gaze and held it, and was pleased when he didn't back down.

"I can see that," he murmured softly, his lips quirking gently at the corners as he regarded her.

"What's a man like you, doing in a place like this, reading a book like that?" she countered saucily.

He chuckled and looked down at the book under his hand, then back to her. "It's one of my favorites. As far as doing it in a place like this, well, I didn't expect to have a beautiful young woman bump into me and distract me." His face had softened as he spoke, and Tonks felt her heart flutter in her chest at the expression on his face. He was almost smiling- his lips had curved gently and his eyes had crinkled at the corners. With a sheaf of bangs hanging roguishly over his brow, he looked decidedly handsome, and Tonks suddenly felt the urge to reach out and brush his hair away from his face.

Their eyes remained locked for several moments, neither saying a word as they processed the direction their conversation had taken. They were interrupted, again by Nathan, when he set a second mug of beer down next to her plate. "You're not eating, Tonks, isn't it good?" His voice sounded so worried that Tonks tore her eyes away and smiled at the young man.

"Nathan, I'm sure it's excellent," she said with a smile, before lifting the burger to her lips and taking a bite. And indeed, it was excellent. Spices exploded on her tongue and she felt a tiny bit of juice slip down the side of her chin. She set the burger down and reached for a napkin, but she was too slow. The man beside her was holding out a small white square, his face alight with amusement. Tonks covered her mouth with one hand and reached for the napkin with the other, but he pulled it away.

"Let me," he said, his voice gentle. And Tonks, who hadn't had a date in nearly a year, who was incredibly picky of the people she spent her time with, who was an Auror and should know better than to trust a man she had met five minutes before, who hadn't even told her his name… let him. She sat still while he gently wiped her chin, and smiled at her, before setting the napkin down. He scooped his book up off the counter and stood, a soft smile still on his face.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Tonks," he murmured, as he stepped past her. He walked a few steps towards the door, then stopped. Tonks was still chewing the large bite she had taken, and was feeling a little dumbfounded at the turn in events. She watched him square his shoulders then turn back to face her, so she swallowed as quickly as she could.

"I read here a lot," he said. "You should join me sometime." With a last smile, he spun on his heel and left the bar. Tonks remained facing the door for several moments, her mind racing. It wasn't until her stomach protested again that she remembered the burger behind her. She shifted on her stool and glanced at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Her appearance startled her- her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright green, and her hair had morphed without her notice. She kept the style a neutral brown bob at the office, but her traditional, favored style was bubblegum pink spikes. She wore it when she was off duty, and when she was particularly happy. She brought a hand up to caress one of those spikes and felt confused.

"I hope he didn't see me do that," she muttered to herself as she looked down at her dinner. Her stomach gurgled again, and she grunted. Nathan stopped in front of her again, but Tonks was out of patience for his crush and waved him off. She felt a little bad when he trudged away to another patron, but her emotions were confused and she gave him little thought as she finished her meal. Twenty minutes later, she laid a few knuts and sickles on the bar and waved as she stood up from her stool. A glance at the clock told her she had only fifteen minutes before she had to meet Mad-Eye and Kingsley, and she forgot about the mysterious man who had wiped her face.

"Bye, Nathan," she called as she strode out the door. The pub was on the other side of the city from Grimmauld Place, so she ducked into a dark alley, made sure no one was around, and tucked into herself before apparating away. She landed a few moments later in yet another alley way, and for once, she didn't stumble. She flipped open a mirror to check her appearance and grinned at the pink spikes. Satisfied, she strode out of the alleyway and promptly bumped into Kingsley Shackelbot.

"Ooph! Tonks! A little warning next time!" Kingsley bent over slightly and rubbed a hand over the spot on his chest where Tonks' elbow had connected.

"Sorry, King, I didn't see you there," she said with a smile on her face. "Serves you right, anyway. You could have told me more than you did this afternoon."

Kingsley met her gaze and kept quiet as he studied her. "You're right, I probably could have. But I'm assuming you've gotten your answers, because you're not pestering me. What happened?"

Tonks fell into step beside him and told him about her afternoon with Moody.

"You spied on _Mad-Eye_?" Kingsley's voice was incredulous as he glanced at the young woman beside him. "How did he take that?"

"How do you think I took it?"

Mad-Eye Moody stepped out of the shadows near the building at the corner and grunted when he saw Tonks' hair.

"Come on lass, you know better. At least for tonight. Most of the others don't know you're a metamorphagus." Tonks sighed and scrunched up her face. Seconds later, her auror bob was back in place, and Moody nodded satisfactorily.

"All right, let's get this over with. You remember the address, lass?" Tonks nodded.

"Good. Concentrate real hard on it, we're here."

Tonks looked around. "11, 13, 14… Mad-Eye, there's no 12." Tonks' voice held a note of confusion, and Kingsley choked on his laughter when he heard Alastor growl behind him.

"What did I just say, Nymphadora?" he demanded.

Tonks snorted. "All right, all right. I suppose you want me to close my eyes?"

That time, Kingsley couldn't hold back his laughter. His mirth echoed down the empty street, and Tonks shot him an impish grin.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Do not play foolish right now, this is serious business." Moody's voice was firm and Tonks had known him long enough to know that the time for play was past. She stood up straight and wiped her amusement off her face, then closed her eyes. She pictured the address in her mind, and a moment later, she felt Moody's hand on her shoulder.

"Good, lass, good. Let's go, then," he said as he made his way up the stairs. Kingsley followed behind, while she stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at the monstrosity that was Sirius's childhood home.

"God, to live here must have been terrible," she muttered as she observed the bleak appearance. Several of the windows were cracked or boarded up, shutters flapped in the wind, and whole rows of shingles were missing from the roof. The gutters were sagging, the front steps looked unsafe, and the whole air of the place was just sad and depressing.

"Come on, Tonks, let's go," Kingsley called to her, snapping her out of her reverie. "Be careful on the stairs, too. We don't want to have to send you to St. Mungo's for falling through." He winked at her before turning back to the door. By the time she made her way up the steps, (without falling through, and quite pleased with herself), Mad-Eye was opening the door. The two men stepped inside and continued down a small set of stairs. Tonks stepped through and shut the door behind her. She moved to follow them and tripped over something large. Her body hit the ground hard, but Tonks didn't notice.

Instead, a loud, wailing voice rang out _. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"i_

Tonks jumped to her feet, her wand in her hand, and shot glances around the empty foyer. The voice continued to berate her, but she couldn't see anyone in the vicinity. Suddenly, two men burst onto the landing from the lower floor. One was thin and wiry, wearing a long black cloak over black pants and a black shirt. He had long, wavy black hair and his voice was deep and angry as he shouted at… a portrait? Yes, a portrait. Tonks wasn't sure what she was seeing, but a portrait of a very old and ugly woman was hung on the wall. The woman was shouting curses at seemingly everyone in the small space. Tonks stepped back and pressed her back to the wall as she watched the man try to close the ratty, moth-eaten curtains over the portrait.

She swept her eyes to the other man, and felt her stomach drop. The sleeves of the brown over coat were rolled back, and the brown hair was no longer tousled, but the roman nose, the straight jaw-line, the gray eyes when they zeroed in on her were all the same. He froze when their eyes met and Tonks hoped that his surprise was not reflected on her own face. She was an Auror and a protégé of Mad-Eye Moody, she should be able to control her features.

"Remus, for Merlin's sake, help me, you arse! Pull the curtains closed. SHUT UP MOTHER, you evil old bat!" The man dressed in black reached out a hand and closed it over the brown-haired man's arm and yanked. "Remus! Dammit, Remus, grab the curtain!"

Remus shook his head and tore his gaze from hers as he reached up to help his friend. Finally, the pair of them were able to pull the curtains into place, and Mrs. Black's warbling shouts were reduced to drooling mutters. Sirius leaned over and braced his hands on his knees, breathing hard as he fought to recover. Remus remained standing, his gray eyes locked on the woman who was trying as hard as possible to wedge herself into invisibility. He didn't say a word as he gazed at her, but Tonks could see the questions on his face.

She was saved from making a fool of herself when the other man caught his breath and stood straight. "Remus, what the bloody hell took you so long?" he asked, as he turned to look at his friend. "What is it? What are you…" he started to ask as he turned to see where his friend's gaze had landed. "Staring at?" he finished, then let out a sharp breath.

"Dora? Dora, is that you? Is it really… you?" His voice had dropped lower as he spoke until he was nearly whispering. He took a step forward, a smile breaking out on his face. Tonks stood straight and pushed away from the wall, all of her attention on the dark man before her.

"Sirius," she breathed, and then neither of them stood still. They crashed into each other in the center of the hallway, his arms curving around her waist, hers throwing themselves around his neck. She buried her face in his collar and held tight, struggling to keep from crying as she felt him in her arms.

"Sirius, I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled, pulling back to look at him. Her eyes watered at the sight- he still looked like himself, but he looked so much older too. And sad. His face had wrinkles that hadn't been there so many years ago. His skin was pale, and his hair lacked the luster of his youth. His brown eyes were the same though- chocolate colored and deep, and the moment their eyes met, Tonks felt the years melt away.

"Siri," she murmured. "I missed you, so much. I never believed them, not ever! Mum neither! She cried for weeks when they took you away. She tried to see you, she wrote you letters," her voice trailed off as she looked at her cousin.

"Ah, Nymphie," he said, grinning down at her when she wrinkled her nose. "Don't you think I know that? You have nothing to be sorry for. Not you or your mother. You look wonderful, darling. All grown up an everything," he said, tapping a finger on her nose. "But… I seem to remember that you had a favorite color. You know, it was mine too?" he said, winking at her.

Tonks grinned back at him, then looked past his shoulder to where Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Remus were standing. Kingsley smiled at her, Mad-Eye grunted and turned away, Remus was staring at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Do what you will, lass, and get it done with. We have a meeting to attend," Mad-Eye grumbled as he made his way down the steps. Kingsley laughed at Mad-Eye's characteristic dismissal and followed him down. Remus remained where he was, still watching her, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. Tonks smiled softly at him before turning back to her cousin.

She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes, only opening them when she heard Sirius begin to laugh. She grinned up at him, pleased to see him happy, and let her eyes shift over his shoulder again. Remus was still watching her, but instead of confusion, she saw awe on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. Sirius noticed the direction of her gaze and turned as well.

"Remus, you remember my little cousin, don't you? We used to babysit her over holidays. I remember once she puked on you," he laughed then and swung an arm around Tonks' shoulders. Tonks glanced at Remus and nearly laughed at the expression on his face. She would have, if she hadn't been so mortified by what Sirius had just said. She felt her face heat again and was thankful the entryway was dim as Sirius led her over to his friend.

"Tonks, is it?" Remus asked, his voice low, but having a slight quiver to it. Tonks looked up at him and smiled.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she said, "But don't call me Nymphadora." She dug an elbow into Sirius's side before turning a glare on him. "Or Nymphie!" she said before slipping out from under his arm.

She stepped forward and held out her hand, smiling when Remus took it gently. They shook slowly, and Tonks couldn't help but feel a pulse of something when their palms met. From the twitch of Remus's eyebrows, she hoped he felt the same. Not wanting to draw attention to what was between them and remembering that Sirius missed little, she let go and turned to face her cousin.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Sirius," she said, grinning at the older man. "But first, we have a meeting to get to, don't we?" She grinned, then turned and sprinted down the stairs, looking for Kingsley and Mad-Eye. She was gone in a flash, leaving the two men standing in the foyer once again.

Sirius looked at Remus and crossed his arms over his chest. He tapped a finger to his chin as he observed the squirrely look Remus was trying to hide.

"Something you want to tell me, mate?" he asked, although he was sure he had an idea.

"No," came the too quick response.

"Sure about that?"

"Sure, Sirius. Nothing."

"Hmm." Sirius considered his friend. "Burgers sound good for supper, don't they?" he said with a grin. Remus's face blanched and Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep the laughter from bubbling out. He strode past his friend and made his way down the stairs, leaving Remus to collect himself alone. He stepped into the dining room, and made his way to the empty chair beside his cousin, a smile on his face.

" _Life is about to get very interesting,"_ he thought to himself, as he watched Tonks's eyes stray to the stairwell behind him.

Remus Lupin remained where he was at the top of the stairs for several moments. He felt like he had just taken a punch to the gut. It had been unlike him to flirt with the woman in the bar, and even more unlike him to invite her to join him, however vaguely he had done so. He had never expected to see her again when he had left the pub that evening. He had become aware of her the second she entered. Her scent was intoxicating, and his nose had picked it up instantly. It was a delightful mix of lilies and apple blossoms, with something sultry underneath. His pulse had sped up when she had taken the stool beside him, bumping into him as she did so, and he had pretended not to notice.

He still didn't know what had made him flirt with her. Or what had made him be so bold as to wipe her face for her. He was charmed by her, that was for sure. As soon as he'd seen her dinner, he had been intrigued. She was a tiny thing, and in his experience, tiny women didn't eat rare, juicy burgers and fattening chips. Her smile had tugged at his heart, and he had felt as though her eyes could see through him in a way no one had in far too long to remember.

She had noticed what he was reading, which meant she had noticed him, and that knowledge filled him with a curious excitement. He had resigned himself to a life lived on the outskirts, to a life lived alone. It had only been a short time that he had spoken with the woman in the bar, but those moments had brought him more pleasure than he had experienced in many years. He wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't known what he was; it was so rare that he ran into anyone who _didn't_ know, especially given the fallout from that night at Hogwarts. He was Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, cursed in life to become a Dark Creature once per month. He wouldn't ever have a normal life. He had nothing to offer but a dangerous, poor existence, especially if that woman from the ministry had her way.

Still though, it was nice to pretend. Remus shook his head and leaned back against the wall, careful to avoid disturbing Walburga's portrait again. He wasn't ready to face anyone, especially Sirius or his cousin, if the mad old witch started shouting again. He scrubbed his hands over his face and chuckled quietly at the predicament he had gotten himself into.

"Well, Moony, you sure know how to step in it," he muttered under his breath. He huffed out a breath as he stood straight again. He closed his eyes and pictured Nymphadora in his mind, as she had looked that night in the pub, her green eyes shining brightly as he had gently wiped her chin. He felt his lips curve in response, and allowed himself to dream for a moment. He shifted the image to the one that had looked at him over Sirius's shoulder- her eyes still a bright, glowing green, the joy shining out of them at being reunited with her cousin. He had watched her hair change to the bright pink spikes, and was quite sure that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He had been dumbfounded by her, and was sure that he had looked a fool with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he drank in her beauty.

Remus sighed. "What's the use? She won't want me once she knows," he said in a disgusted voice. He stepped away from the wall and covered the distance to the door in three strides. He pulled it open and stepped outside, needing air, needing to clear his head. He closed it gently behind himself so as not to wake up the portrait, and followed the porch to the edge of the house, out of sight of anyone coming through the door. He braced his elbows on the sagging rail and leaned forward, allowing the wind to play with his hair.

" _It was half an hour, Moony, you've got to let this go. She's his cousin. She's too young for you. Too beautiful. Too bright. Too everything for a werewolf_." He sighed as he looked up to the sky. It wasn't dark enough to see the stars yet, which also meant his nemesis wasn't out to torment him either. Remus loved the night sky, but the moon was his own personal Dementor. He hated the bright glare of it, hated what the full moon forced him to do every month. These moments in the fading light were his favorite. He got a perverse sort of enjoyment out of stealing some evening gloom for himself before the moon rose high in the sky.

He sighed, tipped his face back and closed his eyes, and let the fading light wash over him. He still had no idea what he was going to do. It really had only been a half hour or so. But Remus was a firm believer in things that could change your life in an instant. He had first-hand proof of it, after all, and rubbed a hand across the old scar on his shoulder.

He stayed where he was a few moments more, until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head and smiled at the old man a few feet away. It was too dark to see the blue of his eyes twinkling as he smiled, but for Albus Dumbledore, a smile was never far from his lips when he came upon one of his favorite students.

"Mr. Lupin," he said in his gentle voice as he stepped closer. "I do believe we have a meeting tonight, do we not?" he asked, no trace of reproach in his voice.

"We do, sir. I was just taking a moment." Remus smiled at his old headmaster and stepped away from the railing.

"We have a new member tonight, as well," Dumbledore said, turning to lead the way back to the door. "I believe you are acquainted. Well, were acquainted, I should say," he said, winking at Remus.

"Yes, and Ms. Tonks is already here. Every one is; just waiting for you, sir." Remus held his arm out for the elderly wizard, and together they entered 12 Grimmauld Place. Their footsteps were nearly silent, and they made their way down to the kitchen without awakening the portrait.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, as he continued to the chair at the head of the table.

Remus nodded and glanced around the room, looking for another empty seat. His eyes fell on the only one, and he began to make his way around the table. As he did so, he noticed who was in the next chair, and he felt his heart begin to race.

 _"It was just half an hour, Remus. Half an hour doesn't change your life,"_ he thought as he sat down.

"Hello again, Ms. Tonks," he murmured softly to the pink-haired witch beside him.

"It's just Tonks, Remus," she murmured back, her eyes flicking to his and a tiny smile on her face.

Remus smiled back and turned to face Dumbledore, where he tried to focus on what the man was saying and not on the woman with emerald eyes who seemed to be able to look into his soul.

 _"The Order is about to get a lot more interesting,"_ he thought to himself as Dumbledore turned the meeting over to Mad-Eye.

A.N. I have decided to take a break from writing multi-chapter fics. They never seem to turn out how I planned them when I started, and Auror Undercover is fighting me right now. I have a lot of other stories tumbling around in my head, and I think I'm going to focus on those for right now, until I can get the A.U. train back under control. My one-shots will probably be a bit longer than most, but that's just the way I write. When I'm looking for stories to read, I like longer ones as well. I know this could probably be the first chapter of something, but for now, this story is complete. There will be plenty other one-shots featuring these characters- I'm really excited to write some friendship fics between Remus and Sirius. I don't write slash, so don't expect any of that. For me, Remus has one love, and that's Tonks. I had fun writing this, I hope it's well received.

Also, I know the quote from OotP happens much later than when Tonks joins the order, but I always imagine her causing chaos wherever she goes, and it seemed fitting for her entrance.

I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe, all credit for these wonderful characters goes to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for allowing your legion of fans to play in the sandbox you built.

i Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 78.


End file.
